Young Justice Next Generation Season 1:Outsiders EP 1 New Beginings
by ComicsCorner
Summary: Six years have passed since we last saw the Team in action and a lot has changed as well as themselves. Over a period of the six years the team disbanded and haven't been on good terms with each other since then. But when a tragic event impacts one of them they are then recruited by the mysterious military project called C.O.M.M.A.N.D and must band together again to save the world.
1. What's to come

_(What is Young justice next Generation: Outsider?)_

_(Well this season takes place 6 years after the miniseries and a lot has changed, the environment the planet Earth but mostly the Team, they're all in a very uncomfortable spot. The world has changed them so much up to the point to where every single one of them is keeping secrets)_

_(What can we expect from the Team?)_

_(Well the past 6 years like I've said have changed them; many of them have become colder, meander because they have to be if they want to keep people safe, they're not kids anymore the treat the threats with much more carefulness and sensitivity than they use to.)_

_(Can we expect new Character's?)_

_(Oh yes always at least one for each new season and not all of them are kids of the old Young Justice League. Some of the could be characters in the DC universe who don't get shed the spotlight)_

_(What are you most excited to show us?)_

_(EVERYTHING! Everything so new and better during this time. C.O.M.M.A.N.D is on the top of the list it's a new concept that I created for heroes that hasn't really been used before. Plus I can't wait to show you Project Olympian, the C.O.M.M.A.N.D Olympian god agents, new technology, and planets that I've come up with as well as Debt protection)_

_(What is your hope for Next Gen?)_

_(This has been a 2 year project that I have been planning since then I've worked hard and long on this, to make it enjoyable to al fans male and female. What I'm hopping for is to see is my work see my characters on more fanfictions yes I want fanfic of my fanfic. Also to see beautiful artwork on Deviantart or any other fan art site and most of all Cosplay at local Comic cons. Yes that is a lot to hope for but I want to see people enjoy this just as much as I do and pray that you do.)_

_(Have fun and Enjoy Young Justice Nest Generation: Outsiders)_


	2. Late for a very important date

**_Bludhaven 6 years later_**

**_Blake's POV_**

I'm late I'm late I am ooooooh so very late. I said to myself glided through the city on the gusts of winds that I was able to conger with just the wave of my hand. I was so late, I had a least 4 more blocks to go and to be honest my arms were getting tired.

Late for one of the greatest days of my life, I am in so much trouble if I don't make it.

_"I'm waking up I feel it in my bones enough to make my systems blow"_

Aw crap

_"Welcome to the new age, to the new age, welcome to the new age to the new age"_

Please don't let it be Dad I pray as I remove my cell from my pocket

_"I'm radioactive, radioactive oooh oooh I'm radioactive, radio…."_

I answer my phone as I dodge as much traffic as I could, Flying and talking not a good mix

"Yello" I say into the phone.

"Blake where the hell are you man?"

"Pollo aw man thank god it's you I was afraid that you were my dad"

"Well I'm not but if I was your dad and I knew that you weren't here I would be more pissed than I am right now"

Gee thanks Apollo glad that I could always count on my best friend to come and cheer me up when I needed us."I'm soooooo sorry man I just WHOA"

"Blake? Blake are you ok dude?"

"Sorry Pollo I almost ran into a yellow taxi"

Like I said before flying and talking on a cell do not mix, I was beginning to run out of breath, there had better be water at this thing

"Wait a minute are you Blake Grayson right now or Wind Seeker?" Apollo asked me, I couldn't see him but I could tell that he was raising his eyebrow at me in suspicion

"Weeeeeell…..I was in a rush this morning, and I had to get coffee so I went to Tim Horton's and grabbed something there but I also heard that a jewelry store had a robbery in process so maybe I Guardian up to go and take care of it and then….."

"Oh for pete sake Blake don't sugar coat it man, just get here before someone else kicks your ass"

"You mean?" I ask nervously

"Yeah she's here, waiting for you and from where I'm sitting I can tell she's freaking out"

"Damnit just hang on Pollo I'll be there ASAP"

"Yeah right man will see about that"

"Come on dude have a little faith in your bro" I smile dodging more and more cars, quickly moving my feet as I speed through.

"Dude I always have faith in you, but you're already on thin ice with-"

_Beep beep_

"Oh hang on Pollo, I've got another call coming in." I end the call the Archer and put the other call through. "Yello?"

"Blake, oh my god Blake where are you it's starting soon."

"Oh hey Chyler, I was just about to call you babe."

"Uh huh."

"No really Chy I swear!" Chyler is always good at telling when I was lying, sadly I'm not as good at it like my dad, probably got my mom's genetics in that department. "Sorry I'm running late C I just had to pick up a few things and-"

"Are those police sirens?" Chyler asked with worry in her voice. Aw crap this is bad I think to myself, my feet were now on the ground as I began running and phasing as fast as I could through the heavy traffic, I turn hard on 3rd street and through the in intersection. "Blake, are you speeding?"

"What?" I gasp stumbling to the ground. "No way, baby I would never speed."

"Right just like how you don't smoke?" She laughed.

Yeesh you save 30 people from a burning building and everyone automatically thinks that you smoke behind your local drug store. "I told you Chyler, that my dad's grill bursts into flames so I had to spend the next 30 minutes putting it out."

"I know, I know that Blae, just get here and-"

"I'm here!"

"Ahh!" Chy screams almost falling out of her seat before I manage to grab her. "What? How did you do that?"

"I flew..i mean ran….no I drove! Ha ha man is it warm out or is it just me?"

"It's warm out babe." She smiles adjusting my blue cap. "Wow you look out of breath."

"I'm fine, really just glad that I made it."

"Me too." Chyler smiles taking my hand in hers. Phew I had made it with plenty of time to spare in the process. I f I hadn't made it C would never let me hear the end of it, I reached into my pocket when I feel it buzz, it was a text from Pollo.

"Cutting it awfully close there bro." I knew that he was right, but I could worry about that later I was here to enjoy the moment; it was going to be a good day.

The audience broke into applause as Principle Denials approaches the podium."Oh it's starting how do I look?" My girl asked running her fingers through her magenta hair.

"You look amazing." I smiles grabbing her hands.

"Friends, parents, students and faculty welcome to the 2043 Bludhaven high graduation. We're all so happy that you could be here with us to momentous occasion. Every student sitting here before us has without a doubt earned the right to be here today, without only hard work but dedication as well to that hard work, and now without further ado I am pleased to present to you your valedictorian Chyler Roberts. The whole entire crowed then burst into cheering and laughing as Chyler stood from her seat.

"You'll do great!" I grin kissing her hand. She nods to me then bravely walks up to the stage. She shakes hands with the principle then takes the podium.

"Good morning students, faculty and the wonderful families of my friends and fellow class mates. I can't tell you how happy I am to see all of you here to support your children in this amazing period of their lives, I must be just as proud as you all are of them. We knew that our freshmen years would be hard and we knew that the years to follow would be even harder, but like we do with life we prevailed and pushed through as we will continue to do with all things as we push forward to our futures, sadly they are unknown but we do know that the future is in our hands and we must remember that no matter what it's our duty and responsibility to shape the future for the next generation. Because without a future, what are we? We are strong and we are brave and we must live to the fullest, making way for our legacies to shine through to shape the new world this is our moment out time. People will depend on us, but that's what makes it worthwhile, that we know that others believe in us even when we don't believe in ourselves, and I believe in you. Every single one of you, to be the best that you can be, and even more. I've loved getting to know all of you these past four years, I'll miss you and I hope to see you in the near future. Thank you and good luck to you all." She smiles as she walks off the stage and retakes her seat even when I'm still standing and applauding her along with everyone else. "Oh sit down already." She laughs pulling me back down into my seat.

"You were great, terrific it was beautiful Chyler." I say kissing her cheek.

"Thank you Miss. Roberts, now please help me in welcoming our graduating seniors.

"Here we go." I whisper to C. we both listen as A,B,C, D, E,F. Almost through the F's, almost to the G's then I'll be free, I become my own person now.

""Tom Grant, Sara Gram, Bill Brabin….Blake Grayson."

Wahoo! I hear man hands in the audience waving and clapping both friends and family, tears were in my moms eyes and my dad I don't think that I've ever seen him so proud along with my sister.

I took my diploma in my hand and shook hands with the principle, super attendant and many other staff members as I walked off the stage, with such joy. I waited for Chyler at the bottom of the stairs down near the stage.

"Bobby Rogers, Emily Rogar, Tyler Roman and Chyler Roberts with one of the highest honors here." The audience went ecstatic roaring for Chyler, especially her family; she deserved this more than anyone else here. She was success bound any collage would be fools not to accept her right on the spot.

I helped her down the stairs of the stage, grabbing her waist and pull her into a kiss. She was a litte surprised at first but eventually gave into the kiss wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you your 2043 senior class."

"FREEDOM!" A student yelled from the back of the crowed. The beautiful blue sky was soon engulfed by blue graduation caps; this was without a doubt the best day of my graduated life.


	3. After Party

**_Blakes POV_**

The school had set up a huge after party out in the school court yard. Tables were set up with blue and white table clothes, millions of lanterns hung in the trees and over the tables, they illuminated beautifully in the darkness. The band that the school had played to play was amazing, my friend Sam was tearing up the dance floor. I was all so amazing.

I moved my way through the massive crowed of people until I found my family. "Mom, dad!" I call.

"Hey sweetheart, ooooooh let me give you a hug." My mom said squeezing me in her super strength embrace.

"AH mom ow!" I squeak.

"Sorry honey, Guardian super strength remember?"

"I know but it still hurts." I say rubbing my arms. Fixing my red button shirt and adjusting my black tie.

"Hey Blakey boy!" I hear Apollo say, patting me on the back. "How does it feel to be out of solitary?"

"Feels….feels like I'm invisible!"

"But you're not young man."

Oh no I could recognize that voice in a room full of screaming people. "Hey dad." I lightly smile.

"Word through the grape vine is that you were a tad ate getting here."

I lightly laugh through my teethy smile, looking angrily at Apollo.

"Hey I'm not lying to you dad man, he's a cop."

"Thanks Pollo." I still glare at him.

"I'm not mad at you Blake; I just wanted to hear you say it."

"Sorry dad." I say turning to red.

"Well at least we know that you're a Grayson through and through. Being late was always your dad specialty just ask your mom."

"Oh Wally I wouldn't go that far. Alright so maybe he was late for his and my wedding." mom laughed hard.

"I had a long night!" Dad protested. "I was bruised from the neck down."

"Well I guess it was a good thing he wasn't drunk the night before, he would have missed the wedding entirely." Uncle Conner added, we all burst out laughing at our tables.

"Congratulations man." Ma'tt said to me.

"Thanks Mattie."

"Next stop collage?"

"Without a doubt." I reply as two twin's familiar red haired girls hug me, I like this.

"Way to go Blakey." Alice said.

"You're going to transfer to our University?" Asked Mary

"Sorry girls, but you already know where I'm heading." I reply.

"Well where ever you go you had better visit on weekends."

"Aisha Jordan." I turn and smile at the stunning figure watching towards me. Isha was as charming as her dad but as lethal and beautiful as her mother. She's deadly and she knows it.

"Congratulations Grayson." She smiled kissing my cheek.

"Thanks Isha I'm really glad that you came." I say accepting the girt that she handed me.

"You didn't have to get me anything you know."

"Yeah I know, but you deserve it boss, plus I've missed you." Isha and I only stare at one another in amazement, god her eyes are beautiful. She kisses my cheek again then goes off to talk to the twins. My eyes only grow in shock at that, Apollo slowly walks up behind me.

"Hold up are you two…."

"Back together? No, we're not we decided to keep it that way when we both just wanted to be friends again."

"Oooooooooh so she's available again?"

I only stare at my best friend with a raised eye brow."Dude seriously?" I ask trying not to sound defensive, but I was a little. Apollo only laughs dropping the subject very quickly. I forget the issue when I read a text from Chyler.

_"Need 2 talk. Meet me at the side of the boardwalk near the rose bush."_

Need to talk? That can't be good. But I slowly made my way through the crazy crowed. She didn't seem upset to see me she looked really happy


	4. Undiscribable Events

**_Chylers POV_**

Here we were, four years of cases, midterms and lectures and we're ready for the next step. I was ready but what I was about to tell Blake wasn't going to end well.

"Hey." He says grabbing me from behind then kissing me.

"Hey yourself." I say back. "Your parents here?"

"Yeah enjoying themselves like everyone else, and you?"

"Parents couldn't be prouder, my sister flew into from New York she's proud too, but I think my little brother only came cause there would be free cake."This made Blake laugh. "I still wish that Jeff was here." My older brother Jeff was overseas with the U.S. Navy this was his second tour this year but he called and said that he couldn't be prouder of me.

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Not yet, but something tells me that he won't be here for Christmas.""Sure he will, he almost never misses a Christmas." Blake was right about that, he sigh, I sigh both our foreheads touching, enjoying the moment.

"So are we gonna spend the summer together?"

"I hope so, if I'm no to distracted."

"Oh you know that I can distract you."

"Yeah don't remind me." I laugh rolling my eyes. "You know I sent in my application to Bludhaven University, no reply yet."

"It takes time Blae, it doesn't happen overnight, you know that." Chyler says pushing her purple flower printed glassed back up on her freckled nose.

"Yeah, you'd think it would come in instantly now a days." Blake always has an amazing smile, he reminds me of a little black cat.

"Oh hey sorry you wanted to talk to me about something?" I froze right then and there, I suddenly couldn't speak, I fumble in my purse looking for something important, but when I found it I didn't have the courage to pull it out.

"It's nothing, not a thing, next stop summer."

**_Blakes POV_**

I happily move closer to her just admiring how cute she was. She was wearing a teal sweetheart neckline tank top, same colored flats, a black suit vest, and a French pink button up jacket, each magenta hair of her was curled and a yellow bow in her hair and a necklace that I had given her for her birthday two years ago, I can't believe that she still wear it.

I smile as he lips brush against mine and then though the kiss that she gives me I just couldn't stop smiling. I could wait for summer to officially start, I could put being Wind Seeker off for a little while and spend most of my time with Chyler and my friends, it's going to be perfect.

I quickly pull away from her when I hear something in the distance that makes my heart stop.

A gun shot.

Screaming and yelling soon follow.

"Call the police someone's been shot!" A man in the crowd yelled

"Oh my god." Chyler gasps, hand clenched over her mouth.

"Chlyer, find your family, get to your car and stay there alright?"

"Sure, but what are you gonna do?"

"I have to find my parents!" I say looking at he crowed trying to find their faces. "Get to your car and find your family NOW!"

"Yes, but be careful Blake….I love you."

"I love you too." I reply quickly kissing my cheek as I run back into the crowed. I couldn't risk transforming, too many people. Had to go with the original plan, find mom, Maria and dad

"A man been shot!"

"Please someone call an ambulance."

Ok I now know that it's a man that ruled out mom and Maria, but what about the guys? The crowed was pushing me back so much that I couldn't see anything. What the hell's going on? I couldn't reach anyone on the comlinks, someone or something was blocking the signal.

"Blake!" I hear someone call from the crowed. I desperately look for where the voice had come from, my head spinning rapidly in every direction until I saw her.

"AJ!" I yell grabbing the Atlantian girl's shoulders making her face me. I was shocked to see Tears in her eyes, she looked so frightened.

"He's….he's been." she stuttered trying to speak.

"Aisha Jordan listen to me!" You have to get these people to safety, find your family then leave." I order throwing her into the crowed.

"Blake, no listen you don't understand it's your…."

"It's going to be ok, I'll find my family now GO!"

"No Blake wait you don't understand Blake its your-"

But I don't hear her anymore, the nest massive crowed pushes her back away from me. What was she trying to tell me, I then ran as quickly as I could to the scene. He's what? My dad, uncles, my grandpa? What is it? I ran faster getting closer and closer, I then hear a man screaming and men yelling.

Please god don't be Apollo, don't be any of my uncles, my boys don't be my grandpa I say to myself practically begging. I push my way through the crowd and see the man bleeding on the ground.

It wasn't Apollo, not any of my uncles or any of my friends or my Grandfather.

It was my dad.


	5. Dying Message

**_Blakes POV_**

In the time that I've been Wind Seeker I've only been shot at least 8 times total. Now because of my half invulnerability the bullets never go too deep into my body. They're able to be removed and I heal up a day later.

I was luck.

My dad wasn't.

My mother continues screaming as she cradles my father's head in her lap, her white dress was soak in his blood. the torso of his blue shirt was dripping in red so was his hand covering the wound, my sister knelt next to him, gripping his other bloody hand. Aunt Tory had created a life support tank and mask for my dad, feeding him oxygen as he gaped for air, he wasn't moving.

Now I was gasping for air. I kneel down next to him, tears in my eyes. "Dad?" I ask in a whisper He doesn't answer, his eyes are so unresponsive "Dad." I say again, still nothing.

"Did anyone call an ambulance?" Conner asked trembling.

"They're on their way. Still don't know why I can't just run him there." Wally said moving closer to his wounded friend. "Dick, listen to me the ambulance is coming just hang on."

"We cannot move him." Mom gasped, her hands glowing trying to heal dad. "Dick, sweetheart please stay with me."Dad only cries out in pain when moms healing kicked in.

"Chlo." Aunt Tory yelled, pulling moms hand away. "Chloe, stop. Your negative emotions are huirting him, just breath girl."

"I can't just do nothing….he needs me…I need…."

"Chloe…." Dad whispers

Mom quickly looks down at him with such hope in her eyes. 'Dick…..dont try to move."

"Chloe….."

"Shhh its ok just hold on Dick please."

"daddy hang on." Maria cried, tears running down her cheeks.

Dod only smiles when he turns to me. "Blake." He gasps gripping my hand, placing something in it then pulled me to his ear and spoke. "Christopher." He gasped, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Dad?" He didn't respond, I didn't understand, Christopher Scout? Who is that? "Dad!" I yell again, still nothing, I can only watch as my dad's eyes become completely still and his breathing stops. "Dad? Get up dad! "

"DAD!"


	6. Remember the good

**_Marias POV_**

**_One week later_**

The Funeral was nice, the speeches were meaningful and many tears were shed. But we still had one more thing to take care of. Dad's remembrance.

I've been to Gotham a few times in the past, but never for something like this. The car pulled up in front of Wayne Manor, where we then got out. I've never been to one of these before and I prayed I would never have to. I watched as my brothers shaking hand rang the door bell as we faced the door. I quickly take it in mine trying to calm her which seems to work. She squeezes my hand as the door open and a very old friend appears.

"Good evening Miss. Grayson, Miss. Maria, Master Grayson wont you please come in?" The man asked.

The house is big I thought to myself as we enter, then again the house was always big it never really changed.

"Thank you Alfred." Mom said as A took her coat.

"My pleasure Miss."

I couldn't believe what was happening. My father the man who had helped to bring me into this world is now gone, taken from me and taken out of my life forever. What's going to happen now? Many people are excited for the future but for me, I was terrified of it.

**_Chloe's POV_**

"I f I may say so, I am so sorry for you loss Chloe." I hear Alfred say to me sweetly. I tried not to cry but I couldn't control myself, a few tears left my eyes as Alfred hugged me. Alfred is so kind to my family. "Mastar Richard was such a good boy."

"He always was." I replied wiping my eyes with the tissue that Alfred had handed me.

"The others are waiting for you in the dining room, right this way."

We follow Mr. Pennyworth to the dining room and find it completely filled with friends and family. All their heads turn to us, their emotions, their fear, pain, sadness and sympathy for my family and my husband. All their feelings were radiating off of them and flowing into me, I knew that Blake and Maria were feeling it as well.

Torin, Kaldur and Aisha Jordan all walk up to my children looking so sad. Torin opens her arms to me, and unable to bare it I run into her embrace, tears streaming down my face, Torin softly rubbing my back lightly comforts me as she speaks soothing words.

"Shhh it's ok, it's going to be ok, you're ok."

Aisha hugged Maria, as Kaldur rubbed Blakes shoulder. I have to be strong; I had to get through this. I exchange hugs with close friends and family of Dicks they looked so sad and sorry I didn't know what to say. I walked over to one of the serving tables and pick up a glass of white wine, I was happy to see Blake and Maria talking with their friends.

"You hear about me getting a job overseas? I hear Wally behind me.

"Pardon?" I ask addressing my dear friend.

Wally suddenly looks so shocked at what he said he slaps his head against his forehead. "Aw so stupid of me to say. My best friend is gone and I'm talking about work, I guess I just don't know what to say at these things Chlo."

"It's ok Wally. I don't think that anyone know what to say." That is the truth how do you have a normal conversation with someone with someone like this. what kind of thinks can you say.

"How are you holding up?"

"Alright I suppose, the bed feels colder. I feel lonely, but I'm not crying as much, I just need to keep busy at the Hospital."

"You know Artemis and I wanted to talk to you about that." Wally said as he motioned for Artemis to come over to us.

"Have you asked her yet babe?"

"Ask me what?"

"We want…well we would like for you…if you want you're more than welcome to stay with us if you want until you're feeling beter."

I stood in such surprise and amazement; I'm unable to believe what I was hearing. "Oh my Guardians." I gasp trying to rescind. "Are you serious?"

"Of course we are Chlo." Artemis smiles.

"So is that a yes?" Waly asked.

"Yes, yes that would be amazing. Thank you and only for a few days I don't want to be any trouble."

"Nonsense we're a Team, friends and that makes us family; you can stay as long as you need to." Artemis said hugging me. "I'll help you move in and pack your things."

"That's amazing thank you so much." I smile hugging them both so tightly These are the signs of true friends, I had to be the luckiest girl on the planet, I truly don't deserve them.

"You know he loved you right." Wally said rubbing my arm

"More than anything else in the world Chlo." Arty added.

"Yes I know and I will always love him."

"Chloe." I hear my name being called to me. I turn to see a friendly face.

"Bruce." I reply facing the man. We both just stand there staring at one another, a huge lump and I felt as if I couldn't breathe.

"I honestly don't know what to say."

"You do not need to say anything." I say trying not to break down crying again.

"Yes I do and guess all I can say is that I'm sorry, but I suppose you're getting sick of hearing that from everyone."

"No, not really." I reply shaking my head. "It only reminds me of how many people loved Dick just as much as I did."

"Maybe even more. No one on this whole Earth could have loved him the way that you did."

I knew he was right about that I loved Dick not only with all my heart but with every ounce of my being. No one could ever replace him in my life and no one ever will.

"We'll all miss him." M'gaan said hugging me.

"And we'll never forget him Chlo." Conner added.

**_Blakes POV_**

I didn't want to be here, my father is dead and here I am sitting remembering him when we should be looking for his killer, I was damn angry at myself and the world. I don't know what to do, I didn't understand how this happens, how could I let this happen? It wasn't fair it just wasn't fair.

"If you need anything man my front door is always open for ya." Apollo said hugging me.

"Thanks man I mean that." I reply softly. There are five stages; I haven't even gotten past the first stage yet. The nights are bad, mom wakes up at night screaming, Maria stays with her at night which helps them both. Me, I don't sleep at all, I go out on patrol at night, to clear my head, it's going to be a long summer. "It still hurts, so I don't think I'm ready to start talking yet."

"Of course, there's no rush." Alice said as she and Mary both hugged me. But I knew that my life is going to get harder.

"Hey." I hear Chyler say behind me.

"Hey yourself." I smile wrapping my arms around her.

A bell singled the time for everyone to gather into the dining room for the remembrance speeches. Grandpa Bruce was first, he all told us most of what we already knew. How he was raised in the circus with his family, that horrible night when he lost them, and how Grandpa Bruce took him in and raised him.

He finished walking off the stage looking guilty, sad and angry. I don't think that I've ever seen my grandfather so sad. Aunt Arty and Uncle Wally were next, Uncle Wally's eyes were so red you could tell right away that he had been crying. Then the rest for the Team and their kids came up to talk about my father. They all spoke so highly of him; he must have been an amazing leader, moms smiling told me that I was right.

Even the guys from dad's squad and Chylers dad, Doug Roberts came up to talk about his lost partner. I felt so sick when mom, Maria and I come up to speak. Mom went first.

"Good evening." She spoke softly. "I would love to first thank you all for coming. You al knew my husband in some way or the other you all loved and respect him just as much as me and my family do. Dick always had a habit of being late, I remember how we would always joke about him being late to his own funeral, but it turns out that that didn't happen." Mom sighs sadly. "Though he may be gone Dick will always have a special place in my heart in all of our hearts, and he may be gone but his wisdom, compassion, lessons, love and legacy live on in and through us and we must never disgrace that. I miss him terrible but I know he's in a better place, he's with his family in the heavens." Mom quickly turns away tears escape her eyes.

Maria is quick to comfort her, holding her so close. Then motions her to the stand. I watch as she bravely walks up to the podium and clears her throat. "My father was an amazing man. This is the last place I ever thought I would be, he didn't deserve the fate he received, no one does. He was more than just my father, he was a teacher, a student, a son, protector, hero and he'll always be my hero."

"That was beautiful sweet heart." mom smiled kissing Marias head.

"Thanks mom." I knew that dad would have loved it. I freeze when mom takes my hand in hers, they were so warm compared to mine.

"I can't do this." I whisper to the both of them.

"You don't have to say much, and if you don't want to go that's aright I will not force you to say anything."

I of course knew that dad would have wanted me to say something so I take the odium bravely. I didn't want to be here, like I said before I didn't want to be here, again I was angry at the world and at myself, but I had to do this, I had to.

I stand tall at the podium and stare at the crowed, I was shaking, I felt sick and pale. "I….I." I began, my voice sounded so cold and shy, the room was completely quiet. "I…I just." I said again but that's all I could say. I was clenching my fists so tightly I thought that my knuckles were bleeding, my eyes were bleeding. I tried to speak again but nothing came out.

I see Apollo stand from his seat looking so scared just like everyone else did.

They all just stare.

And I could still feel them staring as I run away from the podium, into the bathroom, slam the door and lock it behind me. I push my back against the door and sink down to the floor. Crying my eyes out I looked down at my hands saw that they were in fact bleeding. I couldn't believe that this was happening, why is this happening to me? I'm in such misery.

"Blake, Blake are you in there? Open up man!" I hear Apollo yell from outside the door.

"Blake, please open the door." M'att said knocking on the door.

"Go away!" I yell. "PLEASE!"

**"Blake, please open the door! It's ok we're here for you, you don't have to be afraid."**

**"Get the hell out of my head M'att."**

I just wanted to be left alone, I can't do this!

******_M'atts POV_**

"Open the door M'att no one's looking." Apollo said to me backing away from the door. I knew he was right Blake was freaking out and he needed us. I waved my hand over the door knob and hear a click. We swing the door open and see Blake sitting in the corner of the bathroom, his arms wrapped around his knees that were pulled up to his chest, tears streaming down his face

"Please just go please." He begs, West and I run to him as he breaks down again crying.

**_Apollos POV_**

"It's gonna be ok man, we're here for you, it's gonna be fine." I say to my best friend trying my best to comfort him. I had never seen him so upset in my life and it was scaring me.

**_Blakes POV_**

Things weren't going to be ok, I knew that at least. So much rage and guilt was building up inside of me. My friends said that they were there for me, but to be honest.

I've never felt so alone in my entire life.


	7. Hosplital Visit

**_Blakes POV _**

**_Central City Hospital_**

**_1 week after the funeral_**

"Was the funeral nice?" He asks me as I retake my seat in a chair next to his bedside.

"Yeah it was really nice." I reply.

"They buried him next to his parents in Gotham, he would have liked that."

"That's wonderful…how's your mother doing?"

I hesitate for a few moments not able to think of a proper response for that question. But I had to be honest. "To tell you the truth I've never seen her so scared before but she's being so strong."

"I am so sorry that I couldn't be there for her, you and your sister."

I already knew that, a few days before my graduation Grandpa J has had a heart attack, Grandpa Anna called 911 and placed in urgent care. He underwent a heart surgery and stayed in the hospital for almost 4 days, but thankfully he was coming home tomorrow.

"Has grandma come to see you?"

"She did this morning and she'll see me again this evening. She'll probably threaten the doctors to let me out of here."

I couldn't help but laugh. "But she works here with you."

"I don't think you understand just how persuasive your grandmother can be." Grandpa laughed.

"Guess you know that from personal exsperiance?" I ask.

Grandpa nods his head. "so how is my young Guardian of air doing with his powers?"

"Doing better." I sigh folding my hands in my lap. "Master Deward hasn't returned to Secure yet so I can't pick my training back up yet, but he'll be back soon. I can feel my powers getting stronger; it's just that the threats are getting bigger and harder."

"They eventually do." He nodded again.

"You should be proud of your generation Grandpa, you started all of this." I smile looking at a picture of Jason and the League.

"Started but never finished." He began "We stopped the threats but then dumped them on your parents, then to you. My generation gave you the screw job."

"No you didn't. I wanted to get involved once I found out about mom and dad. We all did, we're living up to their generations legacy."

Grandpa sighed happily taking my hand in his. "My generation is dying; your parent's is hanging on, but your generation Blake is a light of hope that this broken and damaged world needs. It's time for a new generation a next generation to step forward and I can tell you that you and your friends are destined for great things." When he spoke to me he sounded so proud but looked so sad. "I've lived a really good life and yes there has been same regret along the way, like how your mother lost her parents. I regret that I couldn't see them one last time or even save them, and your mother never had a normal childhood. She had no mother figure."

"But she had you and grandma and that was enough for her." I smile gripping his hand.

"Um hum." He hummed between his lips. His brown eyes then turned to me in tears . "Oh god…..i let your mother lose her father and now I've let you lose your father….I let your father die!" He was hysterical, shaking and holding my hand even tighter. "I let him die…I should have been there….done something."

"No grandpa. " I say softly, my concern showing on my face. "No grandpa, you didn't let him die…..no one did."

"You….you don't deserve to grow up….without a father….I'm so very sorry." My heart hurts watching the tears stream down his face, it was horrifying. Jason was scared and I felt terrified with him. "He….he was such a good man Blake…..such a good man." He sniffed.

"Yeah, yeah I know grandpa." I say trying to comfort him. "But you don't have to worry, I'm gonna be just fine." But to be honest I wasn't entirely sure.


	8. A Lead

**_Bludhaven _**

**_Marias POV_**

"Are you sure you'll be ok at the West's?" I ask setting a few more shirts from mom's closet and laying them on her bed.

"I'll be fine honey." She replies placing a pair of shoes in her suit case. "Besides I won't be there very long, only for a few days. Artemis and Wally are going to help me with some work including your father."

That had me worried, work including dad? What could that mean? I had no idea. I neatly fold the shirts then place them in another bag. I know that I shouldn't be worried, but I was about my mom, Blake grandparents, my friends and everyone who knows my dad. Everything was changing, my father is out of my life forever. How could this happen? I was really scared.

'Hey." Mom said turning me to face her. "Everything is going to be alright." I didn't say anything because nothing needing to be said, so I just hugged my mom as salty tears leave my eyes. "Tell you what." mom says our eyes meeting. "How about we go shopping, just the two of us, you and me?" She asks rubbing my shoulders. "Wouldn't that be fun?"

I knew that it would be. Mom and I haven't done anything like that together in a long time, but nothing I would by could possibly make me forget dad. But for my mother's sake I said yes because I knew that she had to get her mind off of dad just as much as me.

This was without a doubt going to be the hardest year of my life. Everyone is hurting; this is exactly the kind of thing that you expect to see in a movie, TV series or maybe a book. But it wasn't, this is the real world where you can get hurt and you can feel pain and where special people in your life can be taken from you just like that.

This world is cold and some of the people who live in it are even colder.

**_Polo Ato_**

**_6:00 PM_**

**_Apollos POV_**

He wouldn't admit it but I knew that dad had been drinking a lot for the past few weeks, still having a hard time accepting Uncle Dick's death just like the rest of us. Mom was on the phone with Aunt Chloe again, making sure that the final arrangements for her to stay with us were in place. I was sitting on the other side of the couch were mom was sitting, waiting for her to give me the phone so I could call Blake and make sure that he was ok.

I couldn't use my cell cause I kinda couldn't find it and the girls were hogging the house phone by talking to Maria. I would video chat with Blake but I think talking to him face to face would be a little too hard for him right now, and watching him break down again would be too painful.

I can't believe how long girls take to talk on the phone, no wonder our phone bill is so high, ok that isn't true but it could happen. Brucely 2 was asleep, his head laying on my lap, he's an old dog but a good one.

I still couldn't wrap my head around what was going on, Uncle Dick was one of the best, I know that he isn't my real uncle but he's still an amazing man and at least Aunt Chloe is certainly better at conversation than Aunty Jade. I thought it was great that Aunty Chlo was going to stay with us for a while, so would Blake and Maria it would be like a big sleepover, just with more girls.

Regardless I had to talk to Blake and fast. "Mom?" I whisper trying not to sound pushy.

"I'm almost done honey hang on." She says continuing her conversation, now I was growing impatient. I ran up the stairs to the girls room and popped my head in.

"Yo Mary, Alice are you girls done with the phone yet?"

"We're talking to Maria Pollo." Said Mary

"I have to talk to Blake, it's important."

"Don't get your pony tail twisted Pollo we're almost done."

"AHHHHHH, for god sake!" I groan as I head back down stairs but then run back up. "Hey Maria!" I yell into the phone then make way back to the living room. where my mom is a STILL talking on the phone., now I was really growing impatient. "Mom, please I'm begging you. If you love me as your son please give me the phone!"

"Just another minute Pollo." She replies glaring at me, which quickly told me to back off before I lose a finger. "Ok Chloe I'll talk to you tomorrow, sleep well bye."

"No don't you dare hang up women!" I yell snatching the phone from my mother. "Hello, aunty Chlo it's your fav nephew."

"Oh hello Apollo how are you sweetheart?"

"Doing fine, and you?"

"Also fine, thank you."

"No problem, hey I wanted to know if Blake is around and if I could talk to him please?"

"Oh Pollo honey he isn't home right now he's out."

Oh man I thought to myself, he better not be doing anything crazy. "Oh do you know where he is or when he'll be back?" I ask worriedly.

"No I'm afraid not so sorry."

"That's ok aunty, I think he may just want to be alone right now, I'll try calling him later, thanks anyway aunty, love ya lots." I hang up the phone and hand it back to mom.

"Didn't get to talk to Blake huh?" She asked.

"No, he wasn't home Aunt Chlo said that he's out."

"Is he ok?"

"I guess. I'll try calling him later, I just hope he's ok."

"Hey, if he's as strong as his father and determined as his mom he will be just fine." Mom smiled hugging me.

"Yeah I know." I sighed really worried about Blake. Sometimes he's easy to read other times impossible to tell what he'll do next. I was only praying that he wasn't doing anything stupid.

**_Gotham cementary_**

**_Blakes POV_**

"How you doing dad?" I ask setting a red rose on the base of him tomb stone; his grave was right in between his mom and dad's. The tomb stone read, Richard Grayson, father, son , friend and true hero 1978- 2043, there really should have been more, like telling the whole god damn world what the hell he's done for everyone on this whole entire god damn planet. I had never felt so hurt, like I was the one who was on the ground bleeding out and taking in my last breath.

Why? There was almost 300 people there, why out of the 299 my dad had to go, why would someone do this and why? I didn't know and I wish I did. "I need to know what's going on dad, who did this to you?"

I know that he couldn't respond but in this world anything and almost everything can happen. I reach into my pocket and remove the drive that dad had given to me the night he died. "Can you at least tell me what this is about? Please I need to know…..I need to know please." I beg whipping my eyes. "You gave this to me for a reason so do something, anything to tell me what is, send me a sign please."

Still nothing. All I can hear is the sound of the wind flowing past my ears. "It's ok dad." I say patting his tombstone looking it dead in my blue eyes with determination. "You've already done so much door me and the world. Neither it nor I can ask anymore of you, but I promise you I'm gonna find who did this….make him pay."

I then make my way to the exit with a heavy heart. The place was empty when I walked in, but I was surprised to see one man standing in front of my father's grave when I turned my head back. I don't think I knew the man at first when I made my way to him.

"Good evening." He greets me not taking his eyes off the grave marker

"Good evening." I reply not taking my eyes off of him. "Did you know my father?" I ask, the man then turned his gaze to me, I took a few steps back in fear when I saw two long faded scars on the right side of his head.

"Your father?" The man asked looking very surprised at what I had said.

I only nod and answer. "Yeah he was my father I'm Blake Grayson." I reply shaking the man hand.

"Oh yes of course, Blake Grayson I remember seeing you and your sister when you were both kids, yes I knew your father we worked together for a while, he was a good man."

"thanks, but he never mentioned you before."

"Well I'm sure that he had more important things to talk about than an old friend." Maybe he was right but I defiantly would have remembered his face. We wore a long black trench coat , combat boots and a pair of dark sunglasses. Yet something about him did seem familiar to me I just couldn't think of what. "Your father had to be one of the bravest men that I've ever met."

"Thank you sir."

"I understand that this must be a difficult time for you, but if you ever need anything." He began writing something on a small piece of paper then handing it to me, on the card was a phone number and the man's initials C.S. "Call this number."

"Yes sir thank you." I did think it was strange to except something like this from a stranger who only claimed to know my father and see me as a boy. The man smiled then turned and walked away.

"Wait." I call after him.

"Don't worry Blake you'll be seeing me really soon…or should I say Wind Seeker will see me soon?"

I froze in my tracks as a wave of terror rushed over me at his words…he knew, but how? "Wait, can you at least tell me your name?"

The man only turns back to me, pulling his sunglasses down from around his eyes and stares me in the eyes and smiled. "That's easy….it's Christopher Scout."

That's when in knew that my heart had stopped. My head instantly began replaying the memories of that night that dad had spoke to me. Christopher Scout, he handed me the drive and said that name. I ruffled in my pocket to find the drive but found the man to be gone the second I looked up.

I couldn't believe it, I was so close to finding out something about my dad's murder, and now it was gone. But I now have a lead, Christopher Scout knew something about my father that I clearly didn't and I was nervous about finding out what. But I had to this for dad, mom and Maria and for myself.

"Thanks dad." I smile as I race home as fast as I can, the wind practically lifting me off the ground as I ran.

(The end)

_Next time on YJ Next Gen Episode 2: New beginnings part 2_

_(Blake is determined to track down the lead about his father given to him by this Christopher Scout. And alongside his friend Apollo he just might while in the process also learning about C.O.M.M.A.N.D and project Outsider and his new Team)_


End file.
